pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Revised Builds Screening
This builds policy proposal is designed such that builds of low quality are tossed from the vetting process (called "screening") before it even begins, allowing for more time to be spent analyzing better builds. Because of the extra attention, builds that make it to the untested stage would be voted on only once a person has tested the build in game. Experience and rights While anyone can test a build and report results, not everyone can simply look at a build and tell if it has potential. Thus, experience will be divided into four categories to determine voting/testing rights. A)Little to no experience. Requirements: None. You may not post in the builds section or stubs, and you may not vote. B)Newbie. Requirements: 100k+ TOTAL Balthazar faction (not current faction lol). You may post builds only in screening or in stubs. Experience taken on good faith, rights may be revoked if found if found "Extremely, utterly bad (and I mean you vote favorably on a gvg paladin build or something or consistently negatively on many would-be approved builds)" by two admins. You may not vote in screening but may vote in untested. C)Experienced. Requirements: Glad 1, Champion 1, or Rank5. You may skip screening and post builds directly into Untested. You may vote in screening and untested. Also FOTL/FOTK 2 will allow you to skip screening for AB/CM builds ONLY. Same for screening builds. D)Very experienced. Requirements: Champion2, rank 10, gladiator 6. You need not test a build before voting in untested but it is still encouraged if you are not sure of the build's integrity. Screening and Vetting Process A)Builds start out in screening. Anyone with "newbie" status may post a build here. I'll take it on good faith. In screening, "experienced" Players will sign a build for approval, and with enough signs the build moves to untested. After one month, the build will expire and simply move to unapproved. There is no "negative" sign, and testing is NOT required. As said, experienced player may skip this stage. (Note:The amount of signatures to enter untested vary upon how many experienced players are registered. 1-5 experienced = 1 signature needed, 6-15 = 2 sigs, 16-30 = 3 sigs, and one additional for every 15 experienced users. B)Once in untested, voting and testing begins. One must test before voting, votes will be struck by an admin if lack of testing is "obvious", and banning will result if obvious lack of testing is shown for about several votes in a row. Once a build has three more votes on one direction than the other, it will enter favored or unfavored. Build Ideas Another section, build ideas, will be created to slow down the creation of bad builds further. Similar to build stubs, this section acts as a forum to discuss potential for builds. The difference is no complete build bar is needed, and the title for the build idea would simply be the two skills used that matter most in the build. e.g. "echo and mending" :D Original vs Unoriginal builds Original and Unoriginal builds will be separated. Unoriginal builds have no vetting process and can be changed from the original article if consencus is reached in the talk page. The criteria for being an unoriginal build is: In gvg, it is used in many top 100 GvG matches, in HA it is popular enough to have its own nickname (IWAY, Vimway, smiteball, dual smite, R-psike, etc), in PvE it is commonly used for farming, and for everywhere else it is simply very commonly used. Existing builds Unoriginal builds:Existing Unoriginal builds will enter the unoriginal builds section with their vetting status removed. Original builds: Existing unanimously voted tested builds will enter favored, and unanimously voted unfavored builds will enter unfavored. Non-unanimous tested builds will enter untested with their existing votes voided. Non-unanimous unfavored builds will be deleted within 1 month unless ANY non-author user decides to move it to screening.